The present invention relates to coat hangers, and particularly to a detachable coat hanger.
Referring to FIG. 1, the prior art coat hanger includes a transversal suspending rod 4. The coat hanger has a stand rod 2 a lower section of which is installed with a transversal rod 3 and a support rod 5.
To be transferred easily and reduce the volume thereof, the elements of the hanger are detachably connected, while the stand rod 2 and the transversal rod 3 are connected by welding. However, this will have a large volume so that the transfer work is affected. Moreover, if the hanger is collided or broken, this will induce that the stand rod 2 and transversal rod 3 deform and can not be repaired or updated easily. Therefore, this prior art design is not practical.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 2A, a penetrating screw hole 31 is formed at a middle section of the transversal rod 3 so that a stud 6 can lock into a threaded groove 7 at a middle lower end of the stand rod 2. Thereby, the stand rod 2 will press downwards so that the lower cambered part thereof resists against the top of the transversal rod 3. This detachable structure has a combining surface only at a lower end of the stand rod 2 which is approximately equal to the cambered coverage on the periphery of the rod. The stud 6 tightly locks the two rods along a vertical direction. The whole strength for suffering from the whole force from the suspending coats is finite. Thereby, this structure is weaker than above said prior art one. Moreover, the times of repairing and updating will be increased and thus the utility of the prior art coat hanger is low.
Accordingly the primary object of the present invention is to provide a detachable coat hanger comprising a stand rod and a transversal rod. A stud passes through a screw hole at a middle section of the transversal rod from a lower side of the transversal rod so as to be combined with a threaded groove at a lower end of the stand rod. Thereby, the two rods are assembled vertically. A lower end of the stand rod is welded with an upper support plate in advance. The upper support plate has a cambered shape matched to a radial surface of the transversal rod. A middle section of the upper support plate is formed with a first threaded hole which is communicated to the stand rod. A lower support plate has a second threaded hole and has a shape matched to one radial surface of the transversal rod. A stud penetrates through the threaded hole of the lower support plate, the screw hole of the transversal rod, threaded hole of the upper support plate to the threaded groove of the stand rod so as to firmly fix the transversal rod between the upper support plate and the lower support plate. Thereby, it can resist a large outer force without deformation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable coat hanger, wherein inner concave surfaces of the upper support plate and lower support plate are formed with small ribs; when the stud locks the two rods, the ribs resists against the top and bottom of the transversal rod.